The Strength to Carry On
by drovers-sunrise
Summary: Tess is trapped in an abusive relationship. Can those around her help her see that she needs to get out?.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All the characters in this fic belong to Channel 9, Australia, and McLeod's Daughters. I am not in any way associated with them. I do however own Chris and Blade.

**A/N:** This may be a little awful to read but I think its an issue that people turn a blind eye to way more than they should.

**The Strength to Carry On**

**Part 1**

Tess landed hard against the dressing table. She didn't have the energy to fight back, she didn't even have the will power. If she fought him, it would only make things worse.

He came at her again, dragging her up from the floor by her hair. "How many times have I told you not to nag me?" He bellowed.

"I..I'm sorry," Tess stuttered as her head spun.

"Sorry," He repeated. "You're always sorry! I'll give you sorry!" The back of his hand connected with her face and sent her flying across the room again.

"The day you stop nagging, is the day hell will freezes over," He yelled as he laid into her.

-------------------

The next morning Tess staggered into the kitchen. Her entire body ached. It was something she had gotten used to though. She had to. It wasn't the first time her husband's temper had gotten the better of him. It happened too regularly these days.

Tess had put it down to stress. Chris was pretty high up in the business world. The demand of his job, the power and status he had acquired . . . it had all contributed.

When she and Chris had first gotten together, things were great. He was so caring, so loving, so kind. But since the wedding he had become a different man. The stress of his job, the lifestyle he lead was all too much.

Tess covered her swollen face with her hands. Why? She asked herself, Why the hell was she making excuses for him? She knew what he was doing to her was wrong. She knew she had to get out while she still could. It had been going on for almost a year now.

She could see what would happen. Chris would greet her with a kiss and apology. He would be sorry and try to kiss it all away. He would make promises, promises which would easily be broken in a day or two.

He had taken everything from her. Her self respect, her independence, everything. On some occasions he had even managed to convince her that the rages that he flew into were her fault. Mind games were his speciality.

He had cut her off from her friends and family. He would sit and listen to every phone call which came in as well as the outgoing calls. He had minders with her all day while he was at work. He even had security cameras installed in the apartment so that he could watch her every move! She couldn't say or do anything to help herself. He would monitor everything she did.

But yet she loved him. She couldn't leave him because she desperately clung to the hope that the man she fell in love with would come back to her. That one day she would wake up and discover that it was all just a dream.

"Morning honey," Chris called as he made his way down the stairs.

Tess looked up at him and smiled. It hurt to smile, but she did it anyway. "Morning."

Chris leaned over her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her. She winced.

"I'm sorry honey," He whispered. "I had a hard day at the office yesterday... we lost a major deal. I'm so sorry." He kissed her neck, "I'll make it up to you."

"It's okay," Tess whispered as she stood up and put her breakfast dishes in the sink. "I understand," She always understood. At times like this she could see the man she fell in love with. His eyes were rage free, his face was filled with regret. He loved her.

Chris followed her to the sink "You know I love you, don't you?"

She turned to face him "I know." She knew that somewhere deep down he did love her. She could see it, right there in his eyes.

She did up his tie for him and pecked him on the cheek, "I love you too."

The doorbell sounded and Chris turned "That'll be Blade."

Tess sighed as Chris headed for the door. Blade. Bloody Blade. He was constantly there, constantly watching every bloody move she made. The only space she could ever get was in the loo.

"Honey I'll see you tonight," Chris called as he headed out the door for another day at the office.

--------------------

Tess sunk down into the chair after placing the phone back in its cradle. She felt sick. Her stomach was churning, her head was spinning.

"What's wrong?" Came Blade's husky voice.

"There was an accident," A dazed Tess replied. "My Sister . . . Claire's been killed... the funeral's in a few days."

There was a short silence before Blade spoke, "I'm sorry."

Tess glared at him. As if he cared. The bastard.

She stood up and headed straight for her room. She had to get to Drovers.

"What are you doing?" Blade followed her.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She snapped. "I have to pack. I have to get to Drovers."

He put a hand on her wrist to halt her, "Don't do anything just yet"

"Blade my sister has just-"

"You know how Chris gets," He reminded her.

"Yes," She flopped down on the bed. "I know how he gets." She knew all too well.

"I'll give him a call," Blade said as he headed back into the lounge room.

--------------------

"Well?" Tess stood up as Blade re-entered the bedroom.

"It took some work, but you're free to go out to the country for a few days on the condition that I go with you."

Tess turned in frustration, "Typical."

"It's either that or nothing!" Snapped Blade angrily. He hated her attitude.

Tess ignored him and began to pack.

"I don't know why your bothering to pack now, we're not leaving til tomorrow morning"

Tess glared at Blade, "What?"

"What Chris wants, Chris gets. You should be glad of the opportunity to even go, little miss."

----------------------------

As soon as Chris came through the door that night, he had Tess pinned up against the wall.

Her breathing was rapid as she trembled. He had caught her off guard. She hadn't even heard him come home.

"Blade, we'll see you tomorrow," Chris mumbled.

Blade nodded and headed for the door. He turned back to see the back of Chris' hand strike Tess in the face. As her cries echoed through the apartment, he left.

"Chris, please," Tess begged as she tried to shield herself from his fists.

"You planned this didn't you?" He yelled "You just want to get out of here!"

"No," Tess protested.

He pulled her off the ground by her hair, "It's that bloke isn't it? That Ryan! How do I know you're not just going back there to screw him? Huh? We both know you want to! I've seen the photo's of you two together! The way you look at each other! The way you drool all over each other!"

Tears streamed down Tess' already swollen face as Chris' fingers dug into her shoulders.

"It's got nothing to do with Nick, I swear," She sobbed "I just want to say goodbye to my sister, Chris."

He let her fall to the floor and headed up stares "You better not be lying to me!" He growled angrily.

**A/N: **I have already written parts 1 - 3 so I will post them over the next few days. Please review this and let me know what you think. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Tess pulled her suitcase off the bed as she heard Chris greet Blade at the door. She was relieved to be going back to Drovers for a while, despite the circumstances which lead her there. She needed a break. Her body needed to heal.

"Ready?" Blade asked as Tess came into the lounge room.

Tess nodded, "Yeah."

Blade took Tess' suitcase from her hand. He was aware that carrying it was probably going to be a bit of a struggle for her.

"We'll meet you at the car Blade," Chris told him.

Blade nodded and left the apartment. As Chris turned to Tess, she felt the life drain out of her. She was sure he was going to fly into one last rage.

"I've got something for you," He said before moving into the bedroom.

Tess was surprised. She hadn't seen Chris this calm in months.

"Just in case you get lonely," Chris said as he came back into the room with a teddy bear.

Tess took the bear from his arms as a smile beamed from her face. It was so soft and beautiful.

"Thank you Chris, I love it," She whispered.

He pulled her into his arms. He was gentle, much like the man Tess fell in love with.

"I know I've been difficult to live with lately. But I do love you, Tess, more than anything," He whispered as he stroked her hair. "While you're gone I'll get help, I'll see someone. I promise."

Tess pulled away and met his eyes, "Really?" Her voice was full of hope.

"Really," He whispered before kissing her with a passion that had been lost for so long.

"Now come on, Blade's waiting," He said as he ushered her towards the door. Suddenly he stopped.

"What is it?" Tess asked.

Chris pulled a pair of her sunglasses from the inside of his suite, "You might need these."

Tess stared down at the sunglasses, "Yeah... thanks," she whispered.

------------------------

Blade kept his eyes on the road as he tried to make conversation with Tess. They had been driving for a few hours in silence.

"What are you planning to tell everyone about your eye?"

"I'm not sure," Answered Tess honestly

"Tell em you walked into a door," He told her.

Tess would have laughed if she had the energy, "They won't believe that. I'm not a clumsy person Blade, everyone knows that"

"Well accidents happen, don't they?" He asked. "So that's what you'll tell them if they ask."

---------------------

Tess let out a sigh as they pulled into the driveway at Drovers, "Finally."

She began to climb out of the car, but was stopped by Blade's grip on her wrist.

"What now?" She asked as she turned to him. His grip was tight. Her body trembled.

He held up her sunglasses "Forgetting something?"

Tess took the sunglasses and put them on, "Thanks" she mumbled.

As she put them on she saw Alex and Meg appear, followed by Jodi.

She climbed out of the car and was instantly pulled into a hug by Alex. She began to tremble at his touch. Fear was floating through her bones. She hated herself for being so stupid. Alex would never do anything to hurt her. In fact he was always there to protect her.

She pulled away. She couldn't breathe. The fear had taken over. His strong hold on her was too much, even though she knew that he clung to her out of compassion and sorrow.

"You're trembling," Alex said as he took her hand.

Tess nodded, "I just can't believe Claire's gone... I thought she'd be here forever."

"Yeah me too," He whispered "Me too."

Alex looked over Tess' shoulder to see Blade, "And who's this?"

"Oh, Alex Ryan, this is Blade he's-"

"A close friend of the family. Chris couldn't make it due to some business dealings, so I offered to come in his place... support Tess if she needs it," Blade said, cutting Tess off.

"Good to meet you mate," Alex extended his hand. "Any friend of Chris' is welcome here. He's a good man."

Tess began to feel sick. She wasn't sure why, but that comment had made her stomach churn.

"So what's happened to you?" Alex turned back to Tess. "You look as though you haven't seen sunlight for a year, you turned into a vampire Tess?"

Tess let out a small laugh. If only Alex knew how right he was.

"And look how thin you've gotten!" Alex exclaimed as he took in her tiny figure.

"I've ah... I've just gotten over a bad virus," Tess told him.

"Well, I'm sure Meg will fatten you up" Alex said as Meg stepped forward and enveloped Tess in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Tess," whispered Meg as she held the girl close.

"Thank you," Tess whispered back before pulling away.

Tess turned her attention to Jodi, "Hey Jodes"

"Hey," She replied as she came in for a hug. "We've missed you."

"Me too," Tess said softly.

"Come on, lets all go into the house," Meg said. "I've made some scones."

Tess' face lit up "Oh Meg, you don't know how much I've missed your scones!"

---------------------------------

Blade looked at Tess across the table after eating half of his scone, "I can see why you miss the food."

"That's a compliment is it?" She asked, glaring at him. She was sick to death of him putting his two cents worth into the conversation when he had no business even being there!

"Very nice, Meg," He smiled.

"Why thank you Blade," She grinned back.

Tess rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll go make up the spare room," Meg said standing up.

"There's no need for that," Blade told her. "I'll be staying in town tonight"

Tess' head shot up and met his eyes.

"There isn't really any need for me to be here... is there Tess?"

"But I thought-"

"Never mind what you thought," He told her, trying to be discrete. "I'm sure you'll be okay on your own."

She was stunned. She couldn't believe that Blade was going to disobey Chris' orders. He was meant to be with her at all times.

"Are you sure?" Meg asked. "It's no trouble-"

"No, no, It's not necessary," Said Blade as he stood up and brushed a long strand of hair behind his ear.

Blade turned to Tess, "Come on, I'll help you bring your things in."

----------------------

"Why are you doing this?" Tess asked once her and Blade were alone outside.

Blade pulled Tess' suitcase from the car boot, "Because I don't feel like watching you and your country hick friends blubber over some dead cow girl"

"You bastard" She said through gritted teeth.

The boot closed with a loud bang and Blade turned to her, slightly agitated. "You should learn to be more grateful, you know that?"

"Grateful?" Tess repeated.

"Yes, grateful," Blade snapped.

"Oh grateful for the freedom you mean? Grateful for the fact that you won't be watching my every move and reporting to Chris every five minutes?" Tess said, glaring at him. She felt she could stand up to Blade for once. Maybe being back at Drovers gave her the courage.

Blade lost his temper. He grabbed Tess and threw her up against the side of the car. He felt her trembling as his hands rested firmly on her shoulders and his body was in such close proximity with hers. His hands were sucking the newfound confidence from her body.

"That's right," He growled at her. "I'm doing you a favor so if you put one foot wrong, sweetheart, you'll pay. Chris is only a phone call away."

Fear ripped through Tess' body. Blade had never been violent toward her before. His grip on her shoulders was so tight now that his fingers were dinging into her. She felt sick having him so close to her.

"You make sure you ring me on my mobile every two hours, update me on everything you do so I can give Chris the low down. Do we understand each other?"

Tess nodded frantically. She just wanted him to let her go.

"Good," He said as he traced his finger along her face, "I'm glad to hear it." He caught sight of a male figure on a horse. He was watching them.

"Looks like we've got an audience," Blade let go of Tess.

Tess looked into the distance and saw Nick Ryan for the first time since she'd left Drovers, while Blade headed over to the drivers side of the car.

"You make sure you remember what I said," Blade said firmly, "Every two hours."

With that, he got into the car and sped off while Nick dismounted his horse and came over to Tess. He still looked exactly the same as he did last time she saw him.

"You two look pretty friendly," Nick commented. "What happened to Chris? Did you get sick of him, like you did me?"

Tess was disgusted at Nick's insinuation. She thought that they could at least put their past behind them for Claire's funeral.

"Hello Nick," Tess said softly, "And no, that was just Blade, he's a friend."

Nick was surprised. He thought for sure that Tess would've blasted him. Instead she was so quiet and reserved. It was as though his comment had flown straight past her.

She looked him up and down, "You look well." He was still in great shape.

Nick nodded. He was still stunned. He wasn't sure what to say. He still felt such animosity towards her.

"Anyway I'm sure I'll see you later," Tess whispered before turning and making her way to the house. She couldn't stand there any longer. She needed to sit and calm down. She was still shaken by Blade's threats, and was beginning to feel threatened by Nick.

Nick just watched her go. There was something different about her. She had lost a lot of weight and seemed a lot quieter . . . But there was something else. Something in the back of his mind was waving a flag, telling him that something was off, something wasn't quite right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"Where is everyone?" Tess asked as she entered the kitchen. Alex was the only one at the table.

"Gone out to muster," He answered as he looked up at her. She still had her sunglasses on. She hadn't once taken them off since she arrived.

Tess sat down and rested her head on her hand. She really was glad to be back. She only wished her sister was there with her. She had missed her like crazy. The painful thought of never being able to see Claire again broke her heart.

"Tess, you know the sun isn't as bright in here," Alex tried to joke. He knew he wasn't up to his usual quirky standard, but he had to try. He had spent the last few days hibernating in Claire's room and looking after Charlotte. He had to try and get back into life again. Claire would have wanted that.

"What are you talking about, Alex?" Tess was confused.

Suddenly he reached over and pulled her dark sunglasses away from her face. His jaw dropped as he saw the black eye which had been hidden.

"Christ, Tess," He exclaimed as he examined her eye. "What the hell happened?"

Tess stood up. Suddenly she felt very uncomfortable. She felt as though she was under a microscope. Although Alex was only worried, she still felt frightened of his touch. She hated to be touched by any man.

"It's nothing," She brushed off Alex's concern. "It was stupid really, I walked into a door, can you believe it?" She let out a small laugh, trying to convince both Alex and herself that she was speaking the truth.

Alex shook his head as he stood up and moved towards her, "Give us a look."

"No," Tess moved quickly towards the door "It's alright. I'm fine."

With that she took off towards the stables, leaving Alex stunned and deep in thought.

-------------------------

"That looks nasty," Meg commented on Tess' eye as she joined in on the mustering.

"Yeah, I walked into a door. No big deal," Tess said trying to act cool. Inside she was scared as hell. If anyone could see through her lie it would be Meg.

"I see," Meg answered, looking on at Tess as she hastily took off to work from another corner of the mob of sheep.

---------------------------

Alex arrived at Wilgul a few hours later to find Nick fixing a tractor. Tess still hadn't come back to the house. He was worried. Tess wasn't acting like herself at all. He had thought that it was the loss of Claire, but it wasn't. He could tell by the look in her eyes. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

"You seen Tess yet?" Alex asked his brother.

"Yep," He grunted. "I saw her with that rough looking bloke earlier... Blade?"

"And?"

"And what?"

"And what did you think?" Alex asked impatiently.

"Alex if you've got something to say then say it. I'm busy," Nick said looking up at him.

"Well don't you think it's a little odd that Tess is so thin . . . so pail?"

"She's living in the city, Alex," Nick reminded him of that small fact. "She's not out in the sun as much as she used to be. Maybe that's got something to do with it?" Sarcasm found its way to the end of his statement as he went back to working on the tractor.

"Is that the reason she's got a black eye as well?" Alex asked knowing the answer to the question.

Nick put his tools down and turned to his brother whilst dusting off his hands, "What do you mean a black eye?"

"I mean a black eye, Nick. A real beauty. She reckons she walked into a door."

"Well maybe she did"

"Mate, have you ever known Tess to walk into a door?"

"These things happen," Nick retorted.

"Yeah, and I'm the king of bloody England, Nick!" Alex was becoming frustrated with Nick's blase attitude.

"It's none of our business, Alex. If she said she walked into a door then she must have."

"Or he hit her," Alex argued.

"Hang on, you're always on about how much of a good bloke Chris is, now you're telling me he hit her?" Nick couldn't believe his ears. Alex was always telling Nick to pull his finger out and accept that Chris was her husband. He was always ranting and raving about how happy Chris made Tess. Alex was forever rubbing his face in it.

"Well you didn't see the way she reacted, Nick"

"Alex, why are you telling me this?" Nick growled. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Talk to her, Nick. If she opens up to anyone, it'll be you," Alex knew he was right. Tess had always been able to open up to Nick, no matter where their relationship was at.

"I'm not gonna get involved in this, Alex"

"So you're prepared to just sit back and watch another McLeod go down are you? You know in a few years, or even months, it could be Tess we're all mourning for"

"You don't know there's anything wrong, Alex. And if there is then I'm sure Tess will ask for help if she needs it. I'm not her guardian angel!"

Alex glared at him, "Well it's great to know you care mate. I'm sure Tess will be very grateful"

As Nick went back to work on his tractor, Alex got in his ute and sped off back to Drovers. He certainly wasn't going to sit by and watch Tess be used as a punching bag.

---------------------------

Nick knocked on the door, startling Tess and causing her newly emptied glass to go crashing to the ground. She felt the what little color that remained in her face drain away.

As she turned around, Nick saw for the first time her black eye. He realised Alex wasn't kidding when he said it was a beauty.

He wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't even sure why he was there. Maybe Alex' outburst had gotten to him after all.

"Nick," Tess said breathlessly "Hey."

She was flustered. She was scared. He could see it.

"I didn't mean to startle you," He said moving towards her, "Let me help with-"

"No!" She interrupted before he could come near her. "It's fine. I'm fine, I can do it."

"Okay," Nick said, a little shocked by her defensive manner.

She bent down and swept the broken glass into a dustpan which she pulled from a nearby cupboard before tipping the broken pieces into the bin nearby.

She turned to Nick once more, "What are you doing here?"

"I just dropped by to see Alex," he answered. He was stretching the truth a bit, but he didn't want to let on that Alex had spoken to him.

"Well he's not here," Tess said softly "He's over at Killarney."

"Well I can wait," Nick said as he took a seat at the table.

"He'll be a while, Nick"

"That's okay," He answered.

Before either of them could say anything else, the phone rang. Tess quickly moved towards the study.

"Drovers Run, Tess speaking," Tess said wearily into the phone.

"I said check in with me every two hours, didn't I?" Blade's voice came down the phone.

"Oh," Tess had totally lost track of time, "Sorry... I was out mustering."

"Were you just?"

"Yeah... it takes a while"

"Look," Blade said firmly "I said two hours for a reason. If you don't keep to the schedule-"

"I know Blade," Tess tried to keep her voice down, "I know, alright? And I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"I should hope not, because if he finds out I left you on your own he'll come down on me like a ton of bricks, and then I'll come down on you even harder, understand?"

"Yes. I'll speak to you soon, but don't call here again, people are already asking questions," she whispered before hanging up the phone.

She let out a long sigh before turning to find Nick in the doorway. "You are aren't you?" Nick asked.

"I am what?"

"You're sleeping with Blade"

"I already told you that he's just a friend, Nick"

"It didn't sound like that to me, Tess"

Tess shook her head and tried to pass him, "Think what you like."

Nick took hold of Tess by the arm causing her to jolt and back into the nearest wall. Her face drained of its color as it did only moments earlier. "Don't touch me," She said in barely a whisper.

He moved towards her slowly. It was time to let go of the hostility and help her. It was clear that she was hiding something, and it was clear that it was taking its toll on her.

"Then tell me what's going on, Tess. Did he have anything to do with that black eye of yours?"

"No," Tess shook her head "Why would he?"

"Well what happened?"

"I walked into a door, that's what happened"

"I don't believe you," He said, moving a little closer to her shaking figure.

He wasn't stupid. He could see she was lying. He could also see she was scared, scared that he would see through her and see the truth.

"Nick, I came here to bury my sister. It's hard enough doing that without you blowing things out of proportion and making assumptions." Tess tried to stay cool and calm.

Before Nick could reply the phone rang yet again. Nick moved and picked it up, "Hello, Drovers, Nick Ryan speaking... Oh hi, yep I'll just grab her for you"

Nick held the phone out to Tess, "It's Chris."

She cringed. Having Nick answer the phone would only fuel Chris' rage. He could be incredibly jealous of other men, especially significant ones like Nick.

"Hey," Tess said down the phone.

"What's Ryan doing answering the phone?" Chris was angry. Tess saw it coming.

"Oh, he just popped over to see Alex," Tess replied trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Put Blade on"

Tess froze. What the hell was she supposed to do? Blade was in town. He would be furious if he found out Blade wasn't with her.

"Blade... he's ah... he's out in one of the paddocks trying his hand at mustering. I can get him to ring you back when he gets in"

Tess saw the look on Nick's face, but she had no choice but to lie in front of him.

"So Blade's off mustering and you're with Ryan?" Chris asked

"Look I have to go, Chris, Charlotte needs her feed. I'll get Blade to ring you" Tess hung up on him. She would most defiantly regret it later, but she couldn't talk to him any longer. She was struggling to stay in control.

She was shaking badly as she punched the number to Blade's mobile into the phone.

He picked up, "Yeah?"

"Chris... he wants to talk to you," Tess stammered down the phone "I said you were out mustering and that you would ring him."

"Mustering, what a joke," He laughed in an almost evil manner.

"Just ring him," Tess said before hanging up the phone for what she hoped was the last time.

She took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down and stop the shaking. She had been so caught up in what was going on that she had forgotten Nick was there.

As Tess turned around Meg rushed in, "Oh good, you're here" she said breathlessly. "We've got a problem. There are brumbies on the property."

"Where abouts?" Asked Tess.

"Well Jodi and I saw them in the far paddock, near the national park... I'd say they came from that direction," Replied Meg as she took of her hat.

Tess grabbed her hat off the desk and bolted out towards the stable. She saddled up Blaze as fast as she could and took off. Nick came after her on the nearest horse he could find, Star.

"Tess!" Nick called as he tried to catch up with her. She was going like lightening. "Tess would you slow down!"

Star couldn't move quite as fast as Blaze. The horse was getting on in years. Nick cursed at himself for not taking a more reliable horse.

"Tess, what the hell are you doing?" Nick continued to call out to her "Have you lost your mind?"

She didn't turn back once. She just continued at her fast pace. She wanted to go as fast as Blaze could handle. She didn't quite know what she was doing though. Her thoughts were a big jumble. The one thing she did know though, was that she enjoyed the fresh air that hit her face, the journey of freedom brought to her by Blaze. She had almost forgotten the feeling of freedom.

Suddenly the mob of brumbies came towards her and Nick. Blaze reared up and threw Tess to the ground, at the site of them before the brumbies took her away with them.

Nick remained unhurt due to the distance between he and Tess. He had lagged so far behind that he hadn't come into contact with the brumbies.

"Tess!" Nick dismounted star and rushed to her side. "Tess are you alright?"

Tess looked up at him as she lay flat on her back. He was standing over her. "I'm fine."

"You could've been killed you know that? What the hell were you thinking? You know how dangerous brumbies are! Especially when you're riding a mare!"

Tess didn't say anything. She just sat up and rubbed at her temple.

Eventually she spoke, "You're right. I should've known that. I wasn't thinking"

Nick sighed and sat down next to her, "Tess what's going on? What's with all the lies? You're lying to Chris, you're lying to me... Is Blade the problem? Is he blackmailing you?"

Tess laughed. If only it was that simple. "No, he's not doing anything of the sort, Nick."

"Then what's with all the phone calls?"

"If you must know," Tess began, "He's seeing Chris' sister. He's meeting up with her in town. They're trying to keep things quiet for a while and asked me to help out. That's all it is."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Nick asked, looking into her pail face.

"You can believe what you want, Nick"

"What's happened to you, Tess?" Nick asked, abruptly changing the subject. "The Tess McLeod I know would never spin these lies. I can't even see that she's here anymore."

"That's because she's not, Nick. The Tess McLeod you knew doesn't exist. People change all the time"

"Not you, Tess," Nick said quietly. "But you have, and I can't say that it's for the better."

Tess shook her head, whilst Nick continued, "You used to be so bright and bubbly, but look at you now... you're miserable."

"We better go and track down Blaze," Tess whispered before getting up. As she got up her hand went automatically to her back, "Ow," She winced as she felt the pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." She trailed off for a moment "I just ah... I guess I landed harder than I thought."

"Show me where it hurts," Nick said as he slowly pulled up the back of her shirt.

Before Tess could pull away he had seen the bruising on her back. Panic ripped threw her entire body once she realised that he had seen what she had been so desperately trying to cover up.

She pulled away and turned to him. As she looked into his face she saw the pain there.

"Tess," Nick said softly "Your back..."

"It ah," She stammered, trying to think of an excuse. "The fall... it must've-"

"Tess bruises like that don't show up within two minutes of falling off a horse!" Nick yelled.

He was shocked beyond belief. Alex was right, he had to be. What other explanation was there?. Tess had been beaten.

She looked at him blankly before moving towards Star. The only way out of this situation was for her to do a runner.

She didn't get far though. Nick had caught her in his hands before she could get to the horse.

"Tess," He looked into her eyes. "What's he done to you?"

Tess shook her head as her heart rate sped up, "Nothing. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, look at you," Nick said in barely a whisper as he ran his finger around her black eye "Look at you."

Nick felt her trembling again, he released her from his grip. "Why won't you admit it?"

"He loves me," Was all Tess could say in Chris' defence.

Nick turned away from her. He didn't want her to see the rage which was building up. If he loved her then why the hell did he beat her? If that was love then he was, as Alex put it "the king of England."

"So he beats you because he loves you?" Nick finally spoke.

Tess didn't say anything so Nick turned back around. He didn't care what she saw anymore. Maybe it would help her face reality. She was just standing there, looking at him with that same blank expression on her face. It was as though what he had said didn't register with her.

"If that's love then I don't ever want to experience it, Tess"

"You don't understand," Tess told him

"You're right," Nick moved towards her. "I don't understand why you put up with it!"

"He's getting help... he said he's going to-"

"Bloody hell Tess," Nick yelled as he grabbed hold of her. "Can't you see it? He's not going to change!"

Tess tried to struggle out of Nick's grip "He said he would and I believe him!" She screamed.

Nick wouldn't let go, and Tess wouldn't stop struggling. In the end they fell to the ground and Nick pinned her down in an effort to keep her still as he told her a few home truths. She stopped struggling and met his eyes. His tone was soft but firm.

"He won't change Tess! How many times has he beat you? How man times has he said sorry and that it would never happen again? It will happen again! Why can't you see that you have to get out while you're still in one piece? Tess, he isn't going to stop. You have to save yourself before it's too late."

He was pleading at her now which sent Tess over the edge. She began to shake as a dangerous amount of tears flooded from her eyes. The fact that Nick cared so deeply about her, after all this time meant something to her. The fact that he would do anything to keep her safe did as well. He had managed to bring her emotions back to life. Since marrying Chris. Tess hadn't been able to cry, to laugh, to do anything. Her emotions were all out of whack.

"Tess," Nick whispered, staring down into her tear filled eyes. "I care too much about you to watch you go like that, Tess. I want you around for at least another 50 years."

Tess began to sob. Nick was so gentle, so kind... she had forgotten what it was like to be loved like that.

"Come on," He whispered, helping her to her feat. "Lets get you home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Upon arriving back at Drovers, Nick had carried Tess up to her room. She had fallen pretty hard, and he didn't want her walking when he could just as easily carry her up stairs. Guilt came into it as well though. He felt guilty for pushing her so far, guilty for making her admit what was going on before she was ready to.

"You right?" Nick asked after he pulled the covers over her.

She nodded in response, "Yep... thanks."

He smiled as he noticed the large bear sitting opposite them in the corner of the room "He's cute"

Tess only smiled back at him.

Nick sat on the edge of the bed beside her and looked deeply into her eyes, "I'm sorry, Tess." The sincerity ran deep "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it," Tess cut him off "It's over now... lets not relive it okay?"

Nick nodded and placed his hand on hers, "I missed you, Tess..."

Tess shook her head, "Don't, Nick. Don't say that, please"

They both knew what was happening. And although Nick knew she was vulnerable, he continued. He needed to tell her how he felt, how he still felt. "When you came back, I was still so angry with you. I hated the fact that you let my mother ruin us... but I can't stay mad at you, I-"

"No," Tess put her hand up to silence him. She knew exactly where he was going with the conversation, and exactly what he was going to say. She couldn't let him. "Nick, please... can we just keep the past in the past?"

She didn't want to relive it. She didn't want to remember how stupid she had been. She didn't want to remember how weak she had been when Liz Ryan had warned her off Nick. Most of all she didn't want to remember how she fell into the arms of another man... a man who beat her.

Nick nodded as he continued to stare into her eyes. He had forgotten how beautiful they were. Even with the bruise surrounding one of them, she was beautiful.

He reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Moving closer, their lips met.

It had taken Tess by surprise, but she hadn't pulled away. She wanted to remember how it felt to kiss Nick Ryan, how it felt to be touched by him.

A tingle shot through her body as the kiss deepened and his hands came around her now smaller body.

She pulled away "Nick," She spoke softly as she tried to catch her breath. "I can't." Tears began to stream down her face as she saw the hurt wash over his face, "I want to, but I can't."

He ran his hand down her shoulder and found her hand, "Tess we-"

She shook her head, "If things were different... if I wasn't... Nick I'm sorry, but I just can't do this."

As much as she wanted him, she couldn't let herself have him. They had broken up for a reason. Liz Ryan may have been a very stupid thing to break up over, but they still broke up. Besides that she was married. And although she wasn't as happy as she should be, she loved Chris, and he loved her. She had to remind herself of that. No matter how bad things got with him, he had always told her he loved her.

Nick let go of her hand and cleared his throat, "I guess I'll see you later then." He stood up and made his way over to her bedroom door. As he turned back to her, he looked into her eyes and said, "One day we'll get the timing right, Tess."

------------------------

Chris threw a vase across the room in frustration as he saw the pair kiss. He had seen every movement, and heard every word exchanged between the pair. Tess was his, not that Ryan's! His! And he would get her back if it was the last thing he did!. If he couldn't have her, then nobody would!.

---------------------

Alex stopped in the middle of the dirt road as he saw his brothers ute approaching. Nick slowly pulled up beside him.

"You been to see Tess?" Alex stuck his head out the window.

"You were right," Nick replied "She's covered in bruises."

"That bloody bastard. If he sets one foot on Drovers I'll-"

"She still loves him, Alex... all the other stuff doesn't matter to her"

"What? You mean-"

"She's not ready to face it... not properly," Stated Nick.

Alex shook his head in dismay, "Well we'll help her. There's no way in hell she's going back to that bastard. If he wants her, he'll have to get through both of us."

Nick nodded, "Listen I'll be back over later... I think Tess needs a bit of a break from me. Oh and Blaze... I sent the girls out looking for her, she was taken by a mob of brumbies."

"Righto. Catch ya, mate," Alex wound up his window and sped off towards Drovers, while Nick headed for Wilgul.

--------------------------

Tess sat in the study staring at the picture Claire had painted. She smiled as she remembered teasing Claire about it on many occasions. Tess didn't really hate her sisters art work. In actual fact she loved it. She just did the sisterly thing... what else was she supposed to tease Claire about? Painting was the one thing that Claire wasn't perfect at.

Her smile quickly vanished when she realised that Claire would never again hold a paintbrush, let alone paint another piece of art. Her sister had slipped away so quickly, like so many others in her life.

She wondered if Claire even knew how much she meant to her. What kind of a sister was she anyway? She hadn't visited Claire once since marrying Chris. She didn't even come back for Charlotte's naming ceremony.

That feeling of guilt had been burning away at her insides ever since Tess had found out about Claire's death. She should have been there more for her sister.

Tess jumped as she heard footsteps approaching. She let out a long sigh when she saw that it was Alex.

"I just saw Nick," He stated as he perched himself on the desk.

Tess looked away, she knew what was coming next.

"He told me about the-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Alex," Tess was firm when she turned back to him.

"Listen," Alex' voice took on a more gentle tone as he took her hand. "I've already lost one McLeod that I care about. I won't lose the other. I know I was one of the first in line to crack open the bubbly when you and Chris got hitched, but Tess you can't let him treat you like your something he stepped in."

Those words pulled at Tess' heart strings, urging her to listen to Alex, listen to what he was saying, and most importantly believe it. But she couldn't. No matter how much she wanted to, she just couldn't. Chris' spell was much too strong for her to break.

"It isn't always like that Alex," Tess explained. "He loves me, and he knows what he's doing is wrong. He's getting help while I'm here. Things will get better, Alex."

Alex shook his head, "You really believe that, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Of course I do, Alex, he's my husband"

Alex stood up and looked down at her, "So you'll be going back to the city - back to him, after the funeral?"

"Yes," She answered, "I am."

Alex moved to leave the room. He stopped and turned abruptly as he said, "I never picked you for a coward, Tess. I thought you were better than that. Obviously I got it wrong hey?"

------------------

Tess wiped her tears away as she heard her bedroom door open. She looked up to find Blade standing there.

"What are you doing back?" She croaked.

"Got a call from Chris. He wasn't at all happy with you," Answered Blade as he closed the door behind him. "Says that I'm not keeping a good enough eye on you. He seems to be all worked up about that Nick Ryan."

"What? Why?" Quizzed Tess.

"He didn't say, just told me to get him out of the picture," Blade told her.

"What do you mean get him out of the picture?" Tess asked frantically, knowing exactly what the answer would be.

"What Chris usually means," He said "Kill him."

Tess shook her head and stood up, "No!"

"If there was another way, I would gladly take it, but Chris was adamant about it. He wants it done, and he wants it done today," Blade informed her. "I'm sorry, Tess."

Tears began to sting at the back of Tess' eyes as she paced the room. "Can't you do something? Can't you-"

Blade took hold of Tess firmly and steadied her, "There's nothing I can do to stop it. I've got my orders" He told her again. He looked her straight in the eye, "But if Nick isn't around, I can't kill him can I?"

Blade let go of Tess, "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Tess nodded, before rushing over to her suitcase. Luckily it was still packed.

"You don't want to take too long," Blade continued "Chris is probably on his way to make sure I do the job properly."

"What about Charlotte? I can't leave her here, if he-"

"Take her. I've arranged a car, you can pick it up in fisher. I made sure it was fitted with child restraints."

Tess rushed for the door, "I better pack some stuff for her"

"Meg's already doing that for you, just go over to Nick's place and someone will bring the child and belongings over to you," Blade instructed.

"Okay," she whispered as she picked up her suitcase and rushed out the door. A moment later she came back in, "I knew you weren't all bad."

"Unfortunately it might get me shot, but hey, it's all part of the job I guess. Now go, Tess," said Blade.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm losing the plot here! lol. Let me know what you think. I'm really not sure if I am going in the right direction**

**Emsta - Nick can ride. He got back on a horse in season two, and then in season three Sally helped him further.**

**Part 5**

"Nick!" Tess cried as she pounded on the door. She didn't wait for an answer, instead she went in and began to search for him, calling his name all the while.

Nick came rushing out of the laundry after hearing her desperate cries.

"Tess? What's happened?" He took hold of her. Tears were streaming down her face.

"You have to pack, we need to go, we have to get out of here" She said all in one go.

"Hang on. Slow down, Tess. Sit down and start from the beginning," He gently lowered Tess down onto the nearest chair.

Immediately she shot back up, "I don't want to sit down. I want to get out of here! I want to get you out of here, Nick!" She wailed. "He wants you out of the picture, he wants you dead and if we don't get out of here that's exactly what he'll get!"

Nick stood there in shock. He didn't know what to think of Tess' outburst. Would Chris really commit such a crime?.

"Tess I-"

"Nick, I'm serious," Tess said firmly. "Blade... he asked Blade to do it. We have to go, Nick."

"Are you sure you-"

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Nick," Tess whispered as she ran a hand down his cheek. "Please, trust me," She begged "It isn't just a threat, it's real."

"Where will we go?" He asked, looking into her eyes "What will we do?"

"I don't know. I just know that if we don't go then you'll end up like all the others that have gotten in Chris' way," Tess told him.

Nick nodded, "I'll get some things together."

----------------------------

"Blade said he's organised a car for us, we can pick it up in fisher. He gave me directions," Tess explained as she placed her suitcase in the back of Nick's ute.

They both looked up as they saw Alex' ute pull up. He climbed out bringing Charlotte with him.

"You two got a plan?"

"We thought we might concentrate on getting out of town. Then we'll think of something," Answered Nick. It wasn't like him to be so impulsive. Usually he needed a plan before doing anything. He felt a bit out of his depth because of this.

"Listen, take this," Alex produced an envelope from his pocket. He held it out to Nick, "It should be enough to get you to wherever you need to go, as well as set you up on a property, or in a house... or something."

"Alex, no" Tess whispered.

"Nick you'll probably kill me for doing this but I sold Wilgul to Harry," Alex said. He waited a moment, expecting Nick to go off at him, but he didn't. He simply nodded. Alex took this on board and continued, "Harry reckons you can buy it back for the same price when things settle down. You just need to sign the papers and that's that."

Nick nodded again as he took the envelop, "So that's where you got the cash?"

"Yeah," Alex told him. "Listen I've given you my half as well. You can pay me back when you can." Alex pulled another envelope from his coat. "Need your autograph there, mate," Alex said pointing to the dotted line where Nick needed to sign.

After Nick had signed his papers, Alex turned to Tess, "I've got something for you too." He handed her the final envelope in his possession.

"Divorce papers" She gasped after pulling out the papers.

"Harry's lawyers are pretty quick when they have to be," Alex commented.

Tess just stared down at the papers. Could she do it? Could she divorce him, just like that?.

"Don't think about it, just do it, Tess," Alex said gently. "From what Blade's told me, it's the best thing. Everything's filled in... it just needs your signature and we'll lodge it."

Tess wondered how much Blade had told Alex. She also wondered what would happen to Blade if Chris ever found out that he double crossed him.

"Alex I'm not sure if-"

"This is your only way out, Tess," Nick spoke up. "You need to take it."

Tess sighed. She knew they were right. She just needed to find the courage to take the pen from Nick's hand and do it.

Nick's hand was on her shoulder. He stroked her skin softly. It was a gesture of encouragement.

Taking a deep breath she took the pen and signed the papers. "There," She whispered. "We better get a move on... it's getting dark."

Alex looked down at a one and a half year old Charlotte, "You take care of this one," He whispered before handing her to Tess.

"I promise, Alex" Tess held Charlotte close. "We'll be in touch when we can."

"Don't do anything stupid, right? Don't use your credit cards or anything that'll give yourselves away... he may be a bastard, but he's not stupid. He'll find you if you leave the slightest clue behind." Alex couldn't bear the thought of that happening. He needed to make sure that it wouldn't.

"It'll be okay, Alex," Nick placed a hand on his shoulder.

Alex nodded and moved Charlottes belongings from his ute to Nick's. "What will I tell people... at the funeral?" He asked.

Tess looked at Nick as a look of pain covered her own face. She was going to miss Claire's funeral... her own sister. She would look like such a heartless being to others.

"You'll think of something, Alex," Was all Nick could say. And he would. If anyone could come up with a good story, it was Alex.

Tess peered into Nick's ute, "Looks like I'll have to sit in the middle... Charlotte's car seat will be in the way if we put her in the middle."

"It'll be a bit squashy, but you'll be right" Alex commented.

After setting up Charlotte's car seat in Nick's ute, it was time to say their goodbyes.

"Just watch your back, right?" Alex said as he took Tess in his arms. He was careful not to hug her too tightly, knowing her bruises were still tender.

"And you," Alex turned to Nick and hugged him "If you need anything, let me know. I'll do what I can to help."

Nick nodded, "Righto, will do."

Alex turned his attention back to Charlotte, who was still in her aunties arms, "Prices, I love you. I'll come and see you the first chance I get. Now don't give these two any trouble, right?"

Charlotte just squealed in delight. The girl had no idea what was going on. She was as happy as larry.

Tess placed Charlotte in her car seat before climbing into the ute as well. Once they were all inside, Alex popped his head through the window. "And Terry told me to tell you that if you wanna buy a place, you should buy it under his name. Keep Chris off the scent, ya know? I think it's a good idea."

"Okay," Both Tess and Nick called.

"We'll see you later, Alex," Nick said as he started to drive off.

"Look after Drovers," Tess called.

Alex watched them drive off into the sunset, hoping like hell that they made it to safety.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I've been working on my other fanfics. I'm not really sure about this part. I know I always say that, but I really feel like this one is all over the place. I had such trouble with the Nick/Tess convo! I'm not sure if I've gone in the right direction. I guess I will know by the way the feedback swings, eh?.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one.**

**Part 6**

It was late, almost 11pm. Tess and Nick had switched Nick's ute with the car that Blade had organised, and were now on their way to safety. They had no idea where they were headed. All they knew was that they were on a road which could lead them anywhere.

Nick looked over at Tess. She was staring out the window, gazing up at the stars.

He smiled. Tess and her stars. Some things never changed.

He wondered what she was thinking about. She'd told him that she loved Chris, but how had she found it so easy just to pack up and leave so soon after digging her heals in about . He distinctly recalled her telling him that Chris was going to change, and that he loved her. How could she just turn her back on that supposed love? It puzzled him.

Was she acting on impulse, sneaking out that window of opportunity while it was still in existence? She had always been good running away, packing up and moving on. Maybe it was just something she did in life.

Nick never thought that he would be running with her though. Tess had always run from him, from a relationship with him. But now they were in it together. Heading off to god knows where, to do god knows what. It was ironic.

Then it struck him. It hadn't been easy for Tess to run from Chris. It had taken a death threat to get her to run, get her to leave Chris. She had stuck by Chris for a long time, even though she was being hurt inside and out.

Nick didn't understand how Tess had found it so easy to run from him, but found it so difficult to run from a man who treated her like something he had stood in.

"Tess," Nick began. "Can I ask you something?"

Tess glanced at Nick, "Alright," then looked out the window again.

"Why did it take you such a long time to get out?"

"You know why, Nick. I've already told you that I love him," Was Tess' reply.

"Did you love me?"

Tess' head spun around, she was looking at him now, "What?"

"Well you used to tell me that you loved me, Tess"

"You know I did, Nick," Tess said softly. "But I don't see the relevance."

"Well why is it that you ran so quickly from me, but stayed with a bastard like Chris for so long?"

Tess shook her head, "It was different with you."

"How?"

"It just was, Nick. Your mother was always breathing down our necks, waiting for me to slip up, waiting to pounce on me when I put one foot wrong," Tess said sharply.

"So having an intimidating woman breathing down your neck made you run, but having Chris beat the living daylights out of you-"

"Nick," Tess put her hand up to silence him. "I really don't feel like talking about this, okay. It's over now, so can we just move on?"

"I just want to know what made you finally decide to run, Tess?" Nick continued to press her. He was curious as to the way her mind worked these days.

Tess sighed, "Because of you, Nick, okay. It's fine that he hurt me... I could live with that. I was used to it. It was this cycle. Nothing I couldn't handle. But knowing that he might hurt someone else that I care about..." she trailed off for a moment. "I've already lost my sister, Nick. I don't want to lose anyone else close to me. Chris is capable of a lot of things, and I was scared that if I didn't get you away... he'd kill you"

Nick nodded. It's all he could do. He knew Tess was scared, but he hadn't realised how scared she was until that very moment. He could hear the shaking of her voice as each syllable passed her lips. She was terrified of her husband. Her soon to be ex-husband.

"Tess I didn't mean to bring up the past... I'm just trying to understand your logic," Nick said softly, whilst glancing her way.

"It's fine," Tess whispered. They both knew that it wasn't fine though. Both were feeling very uncomfortable talking about the past.

Nick wondered how Tess had been reeled in by Chris. He remembered the early stages of the couple's relationship. They had met on the side of the road in Fisher, when Tess' car had broken down. It wasn't long after Nick and Tess had called it quits. It had all seemed so innocent back then. So normal.

Although Nick had taken an instant disliking to Chris he could never have predicted the way things would work out. If he'd known, he would have done something.

Letting Tess go was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. Watching her be happy with someone else was the second hardest thing he had done in his life. But he'd been fooled. Maybe she was happy in the beginning, but she wasn't anymore. Chris had manipulated her, and twisted her way of thinking. She wasn't the same woman anymore. She wasn't the same Tess.

Everyone else loved Chris from the start too. As it turned out, he was a mate of Alex's father, Bryce. Knowing this brought Alex and Chris together and a friendship grew. The pair got on like a house on fire.

He shook his head at the thought of Chris' smoothness. He was so slick, so cunning. Everyone had been fooled, hadn't they? No one could have imagined what life would be like this far down the track.

Nick glanced at Tess again. He took comfort in the thought that she was safe now. She had suffered enough. Nick didn't care what he had to do to protect her and Charlotte. He would do it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter. I know a lot of you have been hanging out for it. I've been on a bit of a holiday for the last few weeks, as well as being sick. Hopefully this meets with everyones expectations. The Nick and Tess fans should enjoy this. And for those of you who love Meg, well she may surprise you here!._

**The Strength to Carry On - Part 7**

It was coming up to 7am. Nick had found a roadside motel. He was ready to dive into a bed and sleep for eternity. Driving throughout the entire night had really knocked it out of him.

Nick looked over at Tess and Charlotte. To his relief, they were both sound asleep.

Tess was really run down. He could still see it in her face. She had barely had a wink of sleep till 5am. She'd been too busy fussing over Charlotte, or looking over their shoulders for any sign of Chris.

Quietly Nick got out of the car and retrieved Charlotte from her seat. Careful not to disturb her, he took her and placed her in the portable cot which he had set up in their room only moments earlier.

Seconds later he was back at the car. This time he had Tess in his arms. He didn't have the heart to wake her, and she hadn't stirred when he had lifted her out of the car. Sleeping beauty needs her sleep, Nick thought to himself.

It was several hours later when Tess woke up. It took a moment for her to work out that they were in a motel room and that Nick must've carried her in.

Tess looked to her left and found Nick asleep by her side. Running a finger down his cheek, she silently thanked a higher being for keeping him safe. Nick had stuck by her through thick and thin, even after she had given him the run around so many times. She didn't know what she would do if Chris had succeeded with his plan.

Nick's eyes flickered open at Tess' touch, "Hey."

"Sorry," She whispered, snapping her hand away from his face quickly as she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt like an idiot, lying there, waiting there for him to strike her, when she knew he would never do that to her.

"What is it?" He asked softly, picking up on her distress and seeing the look on her face.

"I ah..." She opened her eyes and trailed off for a moment, realising just how messed up she had become. "Sometimes if something I did woke Chris..."

Nick understood now. He took her hand and kissed it. "You're safe now, Tess," He assured her "You know I'd never hurt you like that."

Tess nodded. She knew that. But it didn't seem to matter. Chris had warped her way of thinking. She was so used to being bashed that she expected it from every man she got close to, even though she knew Chris was the only man that would ever stoop so low.

"I know. I know. And that's the problem, Nick," She explained, taking her hand back and resting it on the bed beside her. "I know that you would never lay a finger on me, but sometimes I can't help but expect it."

"What can I do?" Nick asked softly. He wanted to help her feel safe again, restore some of the old Tess that he knew so well. "Tell me what I can do to help," He was almost pleading.

Tess smiled at him and reached out for his hand. Her hand shook as it rested on his, "You're already doing it," She answered.

"You've got a bloody nerve," Alex said as he met Chris in the driveway.

"Mate," Christ got out of the car "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Alex couldn't help but yell. The fact that Chris was playing Mr innocent was getting right up his nose.

"What's Tess been saying?" Asked Chris. "Alex I've been worried about here. She's not well."

"Oh," Alex laughed. "Right so she's unbalanced now, is she? Making it all up?"

"Come on mate-"

In one quick movement, Alex took hold of Chris and pinned up against the car, "You listen to me. You and I may have been mates once, but we aren't anymore, right!"

Chris finally decided to fight back. He began to throw punches at Alex, hitting him in the left eye and knocking him to the ground. Immediately Alex bounced up and knocked Chris to the ground. Dragging him up by the collar, Alex pinned Chris up against the car again.

"I ought to kick your head in for what you've done to Tess," Alex growled fiercely at Chris. He wanted to strangle the bastard to death! "She's too good for you, Chris. She always has been too good for you."

"Everything alright here, Alex?" Meg asked, coming to stand beside Alex with the rifle. She was pointing it directly at Chris.

"Chris and I are just having a friendly chat," Alex answered as he stared Chris in the eye. "One false move and she'll blow you right away."

Chris laughed, "Old Meg wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Don't you be so sure," Meg said unwaveringly. "Tess has been like a daughter to me. There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe. If I end up having to go to jail because of my actions, then so be it. At least we'll all sleep easier knowing that you're not around to cause her any more harm."

"Where's my wife!" Chris demanded angrily.

"She's left town. If you have any sense, you'll sign the divorce papers she left for you and bugger off," Alex answered. "Yeah, that's right, she wants a divorce," Alex wanted to rub Chris' slimy face in it.

"Alright," Chris surprised them all. "I'll sign the damn papers."

"Now we're in business," Alex said, letting him go, and pulling the papers out of his jacket.

Once Chris had signed the papers, he got back in his car. "If Tess wants out, it's her loss."

"I think you'll find that its her gain, Chris," Alex replied. "Now get outa here and don't come back."

Chris did as he was asked and sped off down the road. As soon as he was gone Alex turned to Meg with a grin, "Ya wanna stop pointing that thing at me now, Meg?"

"Oh sorry," Meg chuckled. "Good riddance to bad rubbish."

"Too right Meg, too right."

"Mr and Mrs Johnson, did you enjoy your stay?" The receptionist asked as Nick and Tess stood at the counter, ready to hand In their room key.

Tess looked at Nick oddly. He smiled at her then looked at the receptionist, "Yes thank you. We'll be paying in cash."

The receptionist smiled, "That's no problem. That'll be 65 thanks."

Nick handed over the money, and waited for the change.

Upon receiving their change, Nick and Tess said their thank you's again, and left.

"Johnson," Tess laughed, in the car. "That was original. And when exactly did we get married?"

"Don't you remember?" Nick asked her softly. "You were 4 and I was 6. Alex married us under a gum tree."


End file.
